Power Rangers Olympian Force
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: When the evil god of the underworld comes back to claim what he believes to be his rightful throne, it's up to the Olympian Force to stop him.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so I haven't gotten all the rangers yet, I'm missing a blue ranger and the sixth ranger, but I really wanted to update. So if anyone wants to send those rangers in that would help. Oh and I tweeked my character Evie just a tad so some of the characters wouldn't seem so similar. Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Evelyn Nolan descended the stairs of her house and went into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad," She said.

"Morning kiddo," Her dad said not looking up from his paper. Evie grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster. She noticed her mom giving her a look.

"Yes mom?"

"Why are you wearing that?" Her mother asked giving Evie's outfit a once over. Evie was wearing a yellow T-shirt, with jean capris, and sneakers. "It's the first day of school, can't you try to at least look nice?" Evie was about to respond when her father spoke.

"Honey is Evie's shirt showing her mid-drift?" Her father asked, still not looking up.

"No,"

"Are you capris too short?"

"No," Her father stood up and folded the newspaper.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked. He kissed Evie's head. "Have a good first day kiddo." He left the kitchen and headed out of the house.

"Please Evie?" Evie grabbed her bagel from the toaster and grabbed her bag. She heard a car horn honk outside.

"Bye mom!" Evie said heading out of the house. She quickly walked over to the small blue camri and hopped into the front seat. "Morning."

"Morning Evie ready to start our senior year?" Evie turned to her companion and gave her a look. While Lilly was her best friend her excitement about school was annoying. Nobody but Evie ever saw this side of her. They knew Lilly as the shy girl who was normally buried in a book.

"Let's go," Evie said. "We still need to pick up Jake." Lilly nodded and began driving down the street. Evie munched on her bagel as Lilly drove. They stopped at a house and Lilly honked. The door of the house opened and the two girls watched as Jake ran down the steps and across the yard to the car. He hopped into the backseat and Lilly began driving.

"Dude's why is summer over?" Jake asked.

"Cuz it's only two months long," Evie answered. Lilly chuckled and Jake rolled his eyes.

"So did you guys hear the news?" Lilly asked. Evei and Jake shook their heards. "Mrs. Nullington retired!"

"Aw sweet no more torture in history!" Jake exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

"Who's her replacement?" Evie asked. Lilly shrugged.

"Dunno but hopefully they'll be nice," Lilly said. "By the way Evei, I like your top."

"Really?" Evie asked. "Cuz my mom was about ready to make me change."

"Is that why your mom doesn't like me?" Jake asked staring at his tan cargo shorts and plain green T-shirt. "Cuz she thinks you get your laid-back style from me?"

"No my mom doesn't like you because your brother left a dent in her car," Evie said. Jake made an oh face and Evie rolled her eyes. Lilly pulled into the school parking lot and killed the engine.

"Alright we're here," The three got out of the car and headed into Angel Grove High School.

She meandered slowly through the dark halls, feeling her way through. She finally made it to the throne room when suddenly light brust up all around her.

"If you needed light," She nearly jumped when she heard his voice. "You could have asked."

"Must you scare me like that?" She asked in a scolding voice. He made a tsk tsk noise at her and smirked.

"Is that really anyway to talk to me?" He asked. "It's not my fault you're here now is it? It seems you were the weak one."

"Well excuse me for being hungry," She said in a huff. He smirked again.

"My dear you can fight me all you want be you aren't leaving until your time is up," He said. She made a face. "Six months correct? For the six seeds you ate from that pomegranate." He beckoned her forward and she approached his small throne-like chair.

"Yes?" He gave her a look. "My wonderful husband?" He smiled.

"It is time I got my revenge," He said. "If I am correct my stupid power-hungry brother no longer has people to hold power over or people to fight me."

"So what?" She asked.

"Silly girl," He said. "While my brother is powerful, I am just as powerful as he is. So I could easily fight him and claim what should be my throne. And then my poor brother will be banished to the underworld."

"But I thought you liked it down here," She pointed out.

"I've grown acustom to it," He said. "It's not like I love it so much that I'd tell people to build summer homes here. But that is besides the point. My dear, just think me the ruler of Mount Olympus." She nodded and suppressed the frown that was forming. She sighed.

"While you plan your revenge," She said. "I'm taking a nap." And with that she swiftly headed down the hallway. She entered the room he had made just for her and headed over to her dresser. She unlocked the top drawer and pulled out a small mirror which had a black cloth over it. She uncovered it and looked into the mirror. "Uncle?" She waited until her Uncle's face appear.

"What is it?" He asked.

"He's planning to attack," She said. "You must assemble a new team of warriors. I have to go." And with that she quickly recovered the mirror, put it into the drawer, and locked the drawer.

* * *

Lilly, Jake, and Evie sat in their history class waiting for it to begin.

"I saw the new teacher in the hallway," Lilly said.

"And?" Jake asked.

"He doesn't look that old and he's cute!" Evie and Jake rolled their eyes as they heard the door open.

"Good afternoon class," A man who seemed to be in his thirties, maybe younger approached the front of the class. "My name is Mr. Park and I'll be your history teacher this year." He looked at the students most of them with already bored looks on their faces. "Alright so first off I would like to know which culture is your favorite when learning about history. Any volunteers?" The class was silent.

"None," Someone mumbled and a group of boys broke out into laughter. Evie watched the teacher roll his eyes but continue.

"And would you like to tell me why you don't like history Mr," He stopped not knowing the kid's name.

"Griffith," The boy said. "And dude it's history it's just a bunch of stupid stuff that a bunch of dead people did a long time ago that hardly affects us today."

"Really?" Mr. Park asked and the kid nodded. "Well tell me does the telephone not affect us?" The kid looked confused. "Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone in 1876, are you saying that this is something that doesn't affect us."

"Dude no one cares about the telephone anymore," The kid said. "It's stupid and useless like this class."

"Marcus just shut up!" Evie shouted turning around. "Maybe if you stopped complaining you would actually learn something and not expect to pass on someone else doing your work."

"Shut it Evie no one asked you," Marcus said.

"Yeah and no one asked you to be a jerk," Lilly said before putting both her hands over her mouth.

"Oh does little Miss Britain have something to say?" Marcus asked in a mocking tone. Lilly bent her head down so her blonde hair covered her face. "Look at that Dean, she's trying to hide."

"Heh scardey cat," The kid named Dean responded.

"Hey leave her alone!" Evie said getting out of her seat and approaching Marcus and Dean.

"What is your little friend to scared to fight her own battles?" Marcus asked, again using his mocking voice.

"She shouldn't have to defend herself against you," Jake said walking up next to Evie. "You two are a bunch of mean, rude, and stupid jerks." Marcus jumped up at this comment. This caused his chair to go flying back and into the desk behind him which then caused everything on the desk to spill all over the floor. The kid at the desk looked up and Marcus with a look of disdain and was clearly pissed off. Marcus laughed at the look the kid was trying to give him.

"Oh look the emo boy is trying to look mad," Marcus said. "Why don't you just go back to your little black hole and stay there." The kid kept giving him the look, his blond hair hanging over his eyes creating a shadow. Marcus grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "You gonna say anything, emo boy?"

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to Mr. Park who was clearly fuming now. "Marcus, Dean to the principal's office, now!" Marcus left go of the kid, inadvertently dropping him to the ground. They both snickered before heading out of the classroom. The bell rang and everyone quietly began gathering their books. "Evelyn, Jake, Lilly and," He paused not knowing the name of the kid still sitting on the ground.

"Connor," Evie said walking over to him. She offered him her hand, which he simply ignored and stood up. They all approached Mr. Park's desk.

"While I understand how you feel about Marcus and Dean," He began. "What just happened is not something I will tolerate in my classroom.

"But Mr. Park we weren't just gonna let them rag on Lilly," Jake said looking at his friend is pink who was still hiding her face. They heard her sniffle and Evie put her arms around her and held her in a hug.

"I understand," Mr. Park said. "Believe me when I was in high school there were two kids like Marcus and Dean. But please if they do anything like that again please let me handle it, alright?"

"Yeah," Evie and Jake said. Lilly gave a small nod and Connor nodded as well.

"Alright you can go now," They all were about to leave when suddenly a bright light appeared and all five of them disappeared.


	2. Mount Olympus

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, although not many...but that doesn't matter those who chose to read this are in for a real treat! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Evie asked. They were standing outside some form of a palace. It was lavishly decorated with all sorts of items covered in gold and the palace itself was a brilliant gleaming white.

"Uh maybe we should look around and see if we can find anyone," Jake said.

"That's probably a bad idea," Mr. Park said giving his students a glance. He had a feeling about this place and he certainly didn't need his students getting involved in _that_ sort of ordeal. Connor headed into the palace.

"We should probably follow him," Lilly whispered before the three teens followed him. Their teacher sighed before following the students inside. There stood another boy clearly confused about where he was. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt and black board shorts.

"Kameron?" Jake asked recognizing the male standing before them.

"Hey mate!" Kameron said. "So good to see a familiar face or any face at all." Kameron flashed a smile at them and looked around. "This place absolutely wicked!"

"How long have you been here?" Evie asked looking at the laid-back Aussie.

"A couple minutes," Kameron said. "I was gonna look around but then I just got saw caught up in everything in here. I mean it's so chill, ya know?" Evie gave Jake a side glance.

"Um not really," Evie said. They all looked around again hoping to find something.

"Um guys?" They turned to see Lilly standing next to Connor. "I think he's found something."

"Hopefully it's my way out of the looney bin," They hear Connor mumble before heading into the next room. Lilly shrugged before following him.

"What's wrong with him?" Evie, Jake, and Kameron turned to Mr. Park.

"Uh well Connor's not the most positive person," Jake said feeling awkward about the subject. Evie rolled her eyes at her friends' discomfort.

"No one knows much about him because no one ever reaches out to him," Evie explained. "He's very cynical and usually his main feature is a frown." Evie shook her head. "I tried to talk to him once in middle school but he told me he'd rather be buried alive than let some cliquey girl talk to him. " She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"So no one knows anything about him?" Mr. Park asked.

"We're some of the few people that know his name," Jake said. "As you saw with Marcus and Dean most kids refer to him as emo kid and ignore him." Suddenly they heard a scream from the next room. They all went running in the room to see Lilly cowering behind Connor. He looked down at her and gave her a dirty look before pushing her away from him causing her to topple to the floor. Evie quickly helped her up as the other three came over.

"What happened?" Evie asked Lilly is a calm and soothing voice.

"Lightning from the ceiling," Lily whimpered. Suddenly another bolt of lightning appeared and they all jumped back.

"Who's there!" Mr. Park shouted. Suddenly a man appeared dressed in white clothing. He had a white curly beard and was what looked like a thunderbolt in his hand. "Who are you?"

"I am Zeus, Supreme God and ruler of Mount Olympus," The man said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hold up I thought all that mythology stuff was actually myths," Evie said.

"It was all the truth," Zeus said. "The only thing left out was that my brother Hades had tried to take over Mount Olympus thousands of years ago. I have brought you here to stop him."

"Us?" Jake asked. "We're just five high school kids and our history teacher."

"Who are clearly all having the same wacked out dream," Kameron said.

"This is the reality," Zeus said. "You have been chosen to accept the powers of the once mighty Gods and Goddesses."

"And do what?" Connor asked his cynic tone clearly showing he wasn't buying it. "Float around and pretend we're immortal, gimme a break."

"Just hear him out guys," Mr. Park said. Zeus lifted up a box and opened it. It contained five strange looking objects. "Kameron." The young Aussie looked at Zeus. "You have been granted the powers of the God Dionysus." One of the objects that was blue lifted from the box and into Kameron's palm. "Jake, you have been granted the powers of the God Hermes." The green object from the box moved to Jake's hand. "Evelyn, you have been granted the powers of the Goddess Athena." The yellow object floated into Evie's palm. "Lilly, you have been granted the powers of the Goddess Artemis." The pink object slowly made it's way to Lilly's hand. "Connor, you have been granted the powers of the God Ares." The red object from the box quickly landed in Connor's palm. "Adam." All five teenagers looked over at their teacher, curious as what was going on seeing that the box was empty. "I have brought you here to make sure you watch of them and guide them through this for you understand." Adam internally sighed.

"What do you mean he understands?" Evie asked clearly perplexed by Zeus' last statement.

"A story for another time," Adam said quickly.

"Now those objects in your hands hold your power," Zeus explained. "You can use them to become what you today know as Power Rangers."

"No way," Connor said. "This is completely ridiculous! You expect us to believe we can use that thing and become a bunch of spandex wearing super heros?" He shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I want nothing to do with these stupid powers." He tossed his morpher at Adam. "Now get me the hell out of here."

"Connor come on we're a team," Evie said, stressing the word team.

"We're not a team," Connor said. "We're high school students believing some screwed up fantasy. I want no part of it."

"Alright," Zeus said. He flicked his wrist and Connor was gone. "Right now everything is quiet and safe. But when my brother does attack, I will call upon you four." The four teenagers nodded slowly and looked at their morphers.

"What do we do about Connor?" Lilly asked quietly. Adam looked down at the little red object in his hand. Connor was supposed to be the leader of the team whether he wanted it or not. And in most cases he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Don't worry about it," Adam said patting Lilly on the shoulder. They all looked up at Zeus as he flicked his wrist again and in a flash they were gone as well.

"Good luck rangers," He said aloud.


	3. Olympian Force Unite

****

Shit I feel so bad that I haven't updated in over a month! I've been unfortunately busy but I just had to get back to my story because I know some people are anxious to see what happens.

* * *

The beam of light brought the group to a somewhat secluded area, in a mountainous area.

"Where the heck are we now?" Evie asked clearly pissed off. Adam looked around and sighed.

"I think you four should take a seat," Adam said.

"Why?" Jake asked incredulously. Lilly looked at their teacher's tired expression. His face showed that he didn't want to be there at all.

"I think we should listen to him guys," Lilly said quietly before sitting down on a rock. Evie sat down next to her knowing if Lilly was going to listen to him then they should too. Jake leaned against a rock wall behind the two girls. Kameron shrugged and sat on the ground leaning against the rock Lilly and Evie were sitting on. Adam sighed.

"Are all of you originally from Angel Grove?" He asked thinking it was the easiest way to start off.

"I moved here when I was ten," Kameron said.

"I moved here like seven or eight years ago," Jake said.

"I've only been here a couple years," Lilly answered quietly. Adam looked at Evie.

"Yep lived here all my life," Evie said with a bit of smirk. "Now why do you wanna know that?"

"Okay do you remember the Space Rangers?" Adam asked Evie. She smiled.

"Yeah they were awesome," Evie said. "In fact my mom used to brag to people about how Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger, had been our next door neighbor and had even babysat me a couple times." Jake laughed at this comment. He remembered one time when he and Evie were at her house and she was telling him about the Power Rangers and her mother had walked by them and made the comment, attempting to be subtle.

"How old were you when Astronema attacked Angel Grove?" Adam asked. Evie's face immediately fell.

"I was four years old," Evie said. "I hardly remember anything that happened. Everyone was scared and panicking and Astronema's goons were attacking. Then the Space Rangers morphed right in front of our eyes."

"Not that I don't love a history lesson," Kameron said, which caused Jake and Evie to start laughing as Adam gave Kameron a look. But where is this conversation going?"

"You're probably curious as to why Zeus said I understood what you were going through," Adam began. "What I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone ever Understood?" The four teens nodded and Adam sighed. They listened as he talked about when he was a teenager and had moved to Angel Grove with his two best friends. They had made fast friends but also not long after they arrived were given a very important task, to take the place of the original red, yellow, and black Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. All four teens' jaws dropped.

"You were a power ranger?" Jake asked.

"Yes I held the Turbo powers before I passed them on to Carlos who became the Black Space Ranger," Adam said.

"That's wicked mate," Kameron said.

"So that's why you were brought along with us?" Evie asked. "To be sort of like a mentor?"

"I guess so," Adam said. "Which is weird because I'm used to being in the middle of the fight."

"You've just become the coolest history teacher ever," Jake said which made Adam smile a little.

"Thanks Jake," Adam said. "But believe me once you start fighting, it's going to get rough and I definetly won't be playing favorites just because I understand."

"Yes Mr. Park," The four teenagers said, almost robotically.

"Oh and please don't do that,"

"What?" Evie asked.

"The robotic 'I hate life and school and I'm gonna say yes so my teacher shuts up' response," Adam said. "It's really annoying." The four teens laughed at that comment.

"So now what?" Jake asked.

"We kick back and hope the bad guys don't start attacking anytime soon," Kameron said leaning back and resting against the rocks. Suddenly a group of ugly looking creatures appeared.

"Oh you just had to say it didn't you," Evie said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What do we do?" Lilly aske, slightly cowering behind Evie.

"Fight them," Adam said. Evie gave Jake a look who shrugged before they went after the creatures. Kameron followed suit, but Lilly stayed behind, scared to move from her spot.

Evie kicked at one of the creatures but it grabbed her leg and flipped her over. Evie landed on one foot and stumbled backwards only to be caught by Kameron, who gave her a cheeky grin before turning back to his fight.

Jake was being circled by a group of the creatures. He watched them closely not knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly one of the creatures launched itself at Jake, which surprised him. He quickly jumped back and launched a punch at the creature only to have his hand grabbed and twisted in the wrong way.

Kameron was having no better luck than the others as he was basically being dog-piled by the creatures. Adam sighed preparing to help the kids when then creatures disappeared.

"We are so definetly screwed," Evie said helping Kameron up from the ground. Jake nodded as he massged his wrist.

"I can't do this," They all turned to Lilly who looked absolutely mortified. "I can't do this,"

"Lilly don't say that," Jake said. "It was our first fight, it wasn't that bad."

"I'm not meant to do this," Lilly said. "You can't expect me to have enough courage to fight whatever those things were."

"Lilly the negative feelings stop now," Evie said stepping towards her. "We were chosen for this for a reason, all of us."

"Maybe I was just brought there by accident," Lilly whispered.

"No you weren't!," Evie shouted causing Lilly to flinch back a little. "You can fight those things we all can. You are apart of this team no matter what you might believe. Lilly I know you very well and I know that deep down there's someone in you that is waiting to come out and kick some serious ass. I can tell it's there because I saw it when you stood up to Dean and Marcus today."

"Lilly she has a point," Jake added in. Lilly nodded.

"I know," She said quietly. "But I'm scared."

"And you have every right to be," Adam said. "This isn't an easy task that's been bestowed upon you. But I do have faith that you all can do this."

"Clearly with a little training," Kameron said rubbing his neck.

"You all get the gist of what to do," Adam explained. "Now you just need to learn the moves." They suddenly heard a beep come from the morphers each that the four teens had on their wrist.

"Rangers their's a monster attacking in the town," They heard Zeus' voice. "You are needed their at once."

"Well we're apparently gonna have to wing it for the first time," Jake said. "Is he gonna do that teleporting thing again?"

"I assume it's one of the buttons," Adam said looking at Jake's wrist. "Try that one." He pointed at the small buttong on the top right hand side.

"You guys ready?" Kameron asked.

"Lilly?" Evie asked looking at the British female.

"You guys go ahead," She began. "And I'll go find Connor."

"But he said," Jake started.

"I know but we need him," Lilly said. "He was chosen for a reason, right?" Adam handed her the morpher and gave her a small smile.

"Good luck," Lilly said.

"You too," Evie said back before the three teens teleported away with Adam. Lilly sighed and pressed the button on her morpher, not knowing where she was headed.

* * *

Connor sat against the tree just staring. He didn't have a particular point of direction but he still stared. He couldn't understand why he of all people was wanted to fight for something. He wasn't the kind of person that fought for anything, he ahd learned at a young age that everything and everyone was going to cause a disappointment so there was no point in having belief in anybody. He ahd built up walls that he wasn't going to allow anyone to get through.

He was pulled from his thought when he heard a noise behind him. He turned his head slightly to see who was intruding on him and saw Lilly standing there. His first thought was to of course turn around and tell her to get lost but there was something in her eyes, a sad and confused look that kept him from saying anything. She seemed to have now turned her attention to her feet and he sighed knowing he'd have to initiate conversation.

"What do you want?" Connor asked trying to sound annoyed and not concerned. He didn't care what was going through his mind, or at least that was what he kept saying to himself.

"Look I know you don't believe in any of this or you don't want to," Lilly started wuietly. "But the truth is you were chosen for a reason and we need you."

"Why would I want to help this stupid town?" Connor asked. "All it's done is put me through pure misery. I owe this town nothing. You on the other hand porbbaly live in a perfect world with a perfect family life so you just wanna rush on out and save the day." He turned his head in disgust from Lilly. He suddenly felt a shadow cast over him and looked up to see Lilly standing in front of him.

"You're wrong," She said. "My life is far from perfect, no one has the perfect life! And as soon as you step out of this pre-conceived notion that nobody can compare to you because only you are toubled, than the sooner you can realize that deep down you do want to help." Her words hit him ahrd and he was almost surprised by the girls outburt. He had gotten the impression that she hid behind Jake and Evie and expected them to fight her battles. She took a deep breath. "So what do you say?" He looked at the morpher she was offering to him and for once didn't know what to really think.

Evie, Jake, Kameron, and Adam were fighting off the creatures that had attacked before but this time were having a little more success thanks to Adam's help.

"We can't just keep fighting these things off," Jake said. "We need to go after the monster."

"Lilly's not back yet!" Evie shouted kicking one of the creatures in the stomach.

"She's got only a little more time before I want you three to morph and go stop that monster," Adam said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and they saw Lilly and Connor appear.

"You five need to morph," Adam said. "Now."

"How?" Kameron asked.

"You must call upon your powers," They heard Zeus' voice through their moprhers. They all looked at each other.

"Ready?" Connor asked and the other four nodded.

"Olympian Force, unite!" They shouted as they each pressed the largest button in the center of their morpher.

"Powers of Dionysus!" Kameron called. His body was enveloped in a blue spandex suit with a white outline and a white symbol on his chest that resembled a wreath. His helmet was of the same blue color and had a simple black visor which he could see through. "Olympian Blue Ranger!"

"Power of Artemis!" Lilly called. Her body was then enveloped in a pink spandex suit, almost similar to Kameron's but she had a pink skirt, and pink spandex underneath it. The symbol on her chest was of a deer. "Olympian Pink Ranger!"

"Power of Hermes!" Jake called. His suit was almost identical to Kameron's except it was green and the symbol on his chest was of a sandal with wings on it. "Olympian Green Ranger!"

"Power of Athena!" Evie called. Her suit was identical to Lilly's except her's was yellow and her symbol was an owl. "Olympian Yellow Ranger!"

"Power of Ares!" Connor shouted. His suit was red and much like Kameron's and Jake's only his symbol on his chest was a spear. "Olympian Red Ranger." All five teenagers now stood next to one another fully morphed.

"Power Rangers Olympian Force!" Then they took off to start fighting. Adam watched from the side with a slight smile on his face. While he was proud that the five had banded together to become rangers he couldn't help but feel his heart wretch inside. He looked down at his hand and began rubbing one of the fingers that had a small little accessory on it.

"I will find you," He whispered. "I promise." He looked back up at the rangers as they defeated the monster. They still had a long journey ahead.

* * *

**Okay so I decided to not write the first monster fight because I didn't really think it was important. Hope you all enjoyed the long awaited chapter! Click the little purple button and review, you know you want to!**


	4. Siren's Song

**Oh look a new chapter!**

* * *

Lilly and Evie both lay on towels relaxing on the beach.

"Today is such a nice day," Evie said with a sigh of content. "It was so cool of Mr. Park to not make us train today."

"I know my body has never been this sore," Lilly said. She looked at the water to see Kameron and Jake in what appeared to be a swimming race. "I don't get how they can do that after all this training."

"They're swimmers," Evie said. "They've sent so much time in the water that I'm suprised that their skin hasn't wrinkled up to look like my grandpa's." Both girls giggled at this comment.

"It's too bad Connor didn't come with us," Lilly said.

"You really expected him to?" Evie asked giving Lilly a skeptical look. "Just because you got through to him once doesn't mean he's automatically going to be our new best friend. He's probably still got a lot of issues to work out." Lilly sighed and nodded as Kameron and Jake came over to them.

"Hey girls," Jake said clearly out of breath.

"You're dripping water on me," Evie said bluntly and threw Jake his towel. He smirked and then shook his head at her, like a wet dog, causing a mini-shower on Evie. She began fuming and Jake quickly took off running.

"Aw Evie chill it's just a little water," Kameron said but Evie ignored him.

"JAKE DAVIS SCOTT!" She screamed. "YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!" Before running off after him. Kameron and Lilly both shoke their heads as they watched Evie tackle Jake to the ground.

"Um excuse me," Evie looked up to see two girls standing over her. "I'm sure whatever your boyfriend did isn't reason to kill him." Evie quickly got off Jake.

"He's not my boyfriend," Evie said. Jake stood up and dusted some of the sand off his body. He looked up at the girls and was immediately dumb-founded.

"Wow you two are really," He gulped. "Wow."

"Aren't you sweet," One of the girls cooed. "I'm Sarah and this is Scarlett." She extended her hand to Jake and he shook it wordlessly. She turned to Evie who was slightly shoved out of the way by Kameron.

"Hi I'm Kameron," He said with a confident smile. "And my wordless mate over there is Jake."

"Oh I love a guy with an accent," Scarlett purred and Kameron gave her a grin and linked his arm with hers.

"Why don't we take you two ladies for a little snack someplace," Kameron said.

"Aw we'd love too," Scarlett said.

"But we can't," Sarah said. "At least not right now."

"Meet us at the park at 6?" Scarlett asked.

"Sounds good," Jake said with a slight stutter. The girls smiled and Sarah winked at Jake before walking away. "Dude please tell me that did actually just happen."

"Yeah we just got dates with two of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen!" Kameron said excitedly.

"Uh guys we have plans tonight remember? They both looked at Evie and Lilly.

"Huh?" Jake asked confused.

"We're training with Mr. Park remember?" Lilly asked. Both guys flinched.

"Dang it," Kameron said.

"No it's cool," Jake said. "We'll just miss training today."

"But Jake it's really important for us to go so we don't get our asses kicked," Evie said.

"Evie please can't you just lie and say we're sick?" Jake asked.

"No I refuse!" Jake sighed and put his hands on Evie's shoulder.

"Evie please," He said. "I'm begging you as my best friend, not my teammate, to do this one small favor for me. Please?" Evie looked up at his eyes and for the first time noticed how green they really were, like a broad and healty forest. They were kind of nice to look at. Evie looked away quickly not knowing where those thoughts came from and sighed.

"Fine," She said quietly.

"Seriously?" Jake asked and Evie nodded. "Evie you're the best!" And he pulled her into a very tight hug. "Come on dude we gotta go get ready. See you two later!" Kameron and Jake grabbed their stuff and quickly ran off.

"You okay?" Lilly asked staring at Evie. There was something about the way she had been staring at Jake and then quickly looked away that seemed pecuilar.

"Yeah I'm fine," Evie said. "We should go." And without another word the two girls gathered their belongings and left the beach.

* * *

Hades tapped his fingers on his throne, clearly impatient for someone to arrive. The two figures appeared.

"Where have you two been?' He asked, his tone very pissed off.

"We were doing as you ask," The first one replied stepping out of the shadows. "Luring the two rangers."

"Took longer than we thought," The other said. "They spend alot of time swimming."

"Fine," He said. "Did you get them?"

"They're meeting us later,"

"Very good," He said with a smile. "And when they're least expecting it, you let them hear it." The two smiled evily. "Those two poor rangers will never know what hit them."

"Would you like a sample of the song?" Hades smirked.

"Save your voice girls," Hades said. "Besides you both know it has no effect on me."

"Always fun to practice," Hades made a tsk-tsk noise.

"Scarlett always they double entendre," Hades said. "You don't want to practice, you want my power. I find your attempt at it to be marvelous but your form needs work." His face grew dark. "Try it again and you won't see the outside world ever again."

"So sorry," Scarlett replied cooly. "But we should go, we have to suckers to take care of." And with that the two were gone.

* * *

Connor, Lilly, and Evie stood in the backyard of Adam's house. His house was of course on the other side of town, where people only went if they were headed to Stone Canyon. His yard led into a woods, which they all assumed would be incorporated into their training. Adam walked outside and looked at the three of them.

"Last I checked there were five of you," Adam said. "Where's Jake and Kameron?" Connor shrugged. His facial expression read that he didn't know and didn't care. Adam looked at Lilly and Evie and Lilly gave Evie a look.

"They spent too much time in the water today," Evie explained, using the lie she had formulated earlier. "They both aren't feeling well and thought it would be better if they rested instead of training so in case they were actually needed to fight they'd have the energy for it." Adam looked closely at Evie there was something about the way she listed off the details in her explanation that seemed empty, almost as if they weren't true. He internally sughed pushing the thought out of his head.

"Alright today we're going to continue working on sparring," Adam said. "Lilly and Evie you two go first." The two girls nodded and entered the small circle on the mat on the ground. He heard the phone ring inside. "You two begin and Connor make sure things don't get out of hand, I need to answer that." The girls nodded and Connor just shrugged. Adam headed into the house. "Hello?"

"Hey Adam," Adam smiled a little at the sound of the voice.

"Tommy hey," Adam said. "How have you been?"

"Good things have been relatively quiet in Reefside," Tommy responded.

"Yeah the chaos has traveled back to Angel Grove," Adam remarked.

"Well that's kind of why I called," Tommy said. "I was wondering if you maybe knew about the new rangers in Angel Grove." Adam snorted.

"Knew about them?" He asked. "I know them."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say I've stolen you're recent job," Adam said.

"Mentoring?" Tommy asked. "How'd you get ropped into that?"

"A couple of my students had been apart of a small ruckus in my class involving two modern day Bulk and Skull's," Adam explained. "I wanted to talk to them after and then suddenly we were transported to this weird palace."

"Palace?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah they get their power from the Gods and Goddesses of ancient greek mythology," Adam explained.

"What?" Tommy asked. "I think that's the weirdest thing I've heard since Cole's ability to talk to animals and his zord."

"Well they've been doing okay so far," Adam said. "They're definetly not as experienced as we were, so they've been training alot."

"So another teacher by day ranger mentor by night?" Tommy joked.

"More like afternoon," Adam said. "But yeah, pretty much. Except I don't plan to get involved in the action."

"Oh and you think I did?" Tommy asked. "I only took the powers so that Mesogog wouldn't get them."

"Sure Tommy," Adam said. "We all know it's because you like the feel of the suit."

"Yes I just love the thought of running around in a spandex suit with my balls visibly seen," Tommy said sarcastically.

"Well Kim didn't seem to mind," Adam said. "Oh by the way I heard you two were together?"

"Yeah we got back in touch about a year after I re-lost my powers," Tommy explained. "Got to talking, apologizing, and soon enough we're dating." He paused. "It's clearly more complicated than that but I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Or you just don't want to get all mushy about Kim with my current situation," Adam said with a hint of bitterness.

"Yea," Tommy said slowly. "How have you been since it happened?"

"It's hard," Adam said. "And the fact that I'm watching over this new team doesn't make it any easier." He heard someone clear their voice. He looked up to see Evie.

"Oh Mr. Park we have to go," Evie said. "There's uh trouble in the park."

"Then go," Adam said. "And make sure you get Kameron and Jake down there." Evie nodded and left. "Tommy I have to go."

"Okay," Tommy said. "Well hopefully I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah," Adam said. "Bye." And he hung up the phone.

* * *

Kameron and Jake were sitting at a picnic table with Sarah and Scarlett.

"So do you two swim alot?" Sarah asked.

"I was born in Australia so I've always loved the water," Kameron responded but was clearly bored. Sarah may have been pretty but the conversation lagged and she wasn't very interesting to talk about. Suddenly a beep came from both boys pockets.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea," Jake said his eyes still locked on Scarlett. She winked at him and leaned towards him.

"Uh Jake we gotta go," Kameron said looking down at his pocket.

"You go," He said. "I'll stay here."

"Uh Jake," Kameron said.

"If he wants to stay then let him stay," Scarlett said while reaching out to stroke Jake's hand. Kameron sighed.

"Whatever dude," He said before running off. Scarlett sent a little smirk at Sarah before looking back at Jake with a devious smile.

* * *

"I really wish we knew what the hell these things were called," Evie said blocking a punch from one of the creatures.

"Yeah we should have Mr. Park look into it," Lilly said dodging an attack and kicking one of them down.

"Does it really matter?" Connor asked. "We kick their asses everytime." He stopped paying attention for once second and soon found himself on the ground. He quickly got up with an evil look in his eye.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here," Kameron said clearly out of breath before jumping into the fight.

"Where's Jake?" Evie asked.

"He was so wrapped up in Scarlett that he wouldn't leave," Kameron said jumping up to avoid a low kick from one of the creatures. This news began to make Evie's blood boil. Not only was he shirking off his responsibilities but he was with the obnoxious girl from the beach.

"Think you guys can handle them?" Evie asked.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I need to go find our lazy teammate," Evie muttered before taking. Lilly just shook her head. Evie was so clueless sometimes.

* * *

Evie was running through the park when she saw them. Jake staring dreamily at one of the girls. She was ready to go over to them and slap the girl senseless and drag Jake to the fight, when she saw something unbelievable. A pair of wings sprouting out of Scarlett's back. Her eyes widened as she ran over to them.

"Get the hell away from my friend you freak!" She screamed. Scarlett turned around and gave Evie an evil look.

"Sorry you're too late," She sneered. She opened her mouth and Evie ran over to Jake.

"Please forgive me for this later," She said quietly to him before pushing her thumb into his neck. Jake slumped down onto the ground just as a loud note emitted from Scarlett's mouth. She saw Jake's unconcious form and frowned.

"Fine if I can't have him then I'll just have to destroy you!"

"Bring it!" Evie shouted putting her hand on her morpher. "Power of Athena! Olympian Yellow Ranger!" The two females began circling each other. Scarlett attacked and Evie blocked her move. They kepy fighting but it was clear Evie was on the defense.

"You know what the sad thing is," Scarlett said. "That your idiot friend so easily fell into my trap. That's the problem with boys, they're pathetic and lonely." Evie kicked Scarlett backwards and a staff appeared in her hand.

"Nice," She said. She began twirling it and struck Scarlett in the leg.

"You think your pretty toy can defeat me?" She asked. Suddenly she was attacked from behind. She spun around to see Jake fully morphed.

"Has anyone ever told yu you're uglier with wings?" He asked. Scarlett shrieked and shoved Jake in the direction of Evie.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah and thanks for saving me," He said, flashing her a smile even though he was wearing a helmet. The other three ran up to him.

"You guys okay?" Kameron asked.

"Fine," Jake replied. "Now let's finish her off."

"But how?" Lilly asked.

"Rangers," Zeus' voice came through their morphers. "You can combine your powers using Evelyn's staff to defeat her." They all looked at each other before each grabbing hold of a different part of the staff.

"Powers of the Greek Gods unite!" They shouted as they moved the staff in a circle. It then fired itself at Scarlett and caused her to catch on fire. She screamed in pain as she slowly disappeared.

"Sweet she's gone!" Kameron shouted.

"What was she?" Lilly asked as they demorphed.

"A siren," Evie explained. "They're creatures that lure people with song. If she had sung to Jake there would have been no way to save him."

"Yeah but thanks to you I am safe," Jake said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah what are friends for," She said casting her eyes down.

* * *

Evie was sitting on the beach watching the sunset. She always found it relaxing, especially after the day she had had.

"Hey," She turned around to see Jake walking to her. She turned back towards the sunset.

"Hey," She said. Jake sat down next to her.

"So today was interesting," Jake said.

"You mean with you being seduced by a Siren or my new weapon?" Evie asked.

"Both," Jake said. "Though I'm glad we destroyed her. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do," Evie said. "You're a guy who was attracted to a girl who was clearly good looking and liked you back. Kind of a rare thing if you ask me."

"Oh so you're saying that no girls would actually date me unless they were evil and trying to trick me?" He asked.

"That's not what I meant," Evie said. "You're a great guy Jake and any girl would be lucky to date you." Jake thought about the comment. It was strange for Evie to respond that way, he had expected her to crack a joke and punch him in the arm like she usually would. He noticed that there was also a little shade of pink creeping up her face. "But it would help if you could defend yourself."

"Oh please I can defend myself!" Jake said.

"Sure and you just let me tackle you to the ground," Evie said sarcastically. Jake got up.

"Fine I'll prove it to you," Jake said. "Come on." Evie smirked as she got up. They began sparring mostly messing around and no real moves. As they got more serious it seemed to be an even fight, until Jake lost his balance and tumbled to the ground pulling Evie down on top of him.

"Hm looks like I'm on top again," Evie said. "Literally and figuratively. In this friendship I'm the top-dog and nothing's gonna change." She looked down at him and her hair lightly toppled down the sides of her face. He couldn't help but notice certain features about Evie's face that he had never paid attention to. As these thoughts floated through his mind he realized something had changed.

"You're wrong," Jake said. "Something has changed."

"What?" Evie asked.

"This," Jake said. Evie gave him a look but saw him moving up towards her. His lips settled over hers in a soft kiss. She was shocked at first but couldn't break away from it. The kiss seemed to last forever before they both pulled away. For a moment Evie felt at bliss, before she remembered who she had been kissing. She quickly got up as she felt her face getting red.

"I have to go," Evie said. Jake got up and looked at her but she was hiding her face.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"It's out of your way," Evie said quickly. "And it's fine. Bye." She quickly rushed off not wanting to deal with anymore awkward encounters. Jake stared off at her and then smacked his forehead.

"I might have just ruined one of my closest friendships," He muttered while kicking the dirt.

* * *

**Yay :) another chapter done! Please review! Oh and if anyone's wondering about zords I'm going to go into them more next chapter, along with bringing back an old friend. Review!**


	5. Confusion

**AN: Okay so I deleted the first chapter which was just the chapter about sending in the character so it wasn't really important. Okay onto the chapter!**

* * *

Adam threw the pen down onto the table. He hated grading papers, especially when they tended to say the same thing.

"Why did I agree to teach seniors?" Adam asked aloud rubbing the sides of his head.

"Because deep down you understand them and know exactly what they're going through," Adam's head snapped up at the sound of the newcomer. There standing in his doorway was Billy Cranston, the first Blue Ranger. He smiled at the sight of his friend and got up.

"Billy, man it's great to see you," Adam said giving Billy a hug. "I thought you would have called first before coming over."

"Likewise," Billy said. "And your call seemed urgent so I just thought it'd be better if I just drove over." Adam had called Billy the previous night. He had figured that they rangers would need some new weapons and zords and it didn't seem like Zeus was going to provide it for them. "So is there a place I could set up my stuff and begin working."

"Uh your best bets probably the basement," Adam said. Billy smirked.

"Well now you're really copying Tommy,"

"Not my fault," Adam said. "And his was like a sort of lair that had tunnels, mine's just a basement." Billy laughed a little.

"Okay well let me get my equipment and we can get started," Billy said and Adam nodded following him outside.

* * *

Lilly and Evie were sitting in Evie's room doing homework. Lilly glanced up at Evie. She seemed distracted, well more than usual. There was something about how Evie continuously stared at her book, not even making conversation or eye contact. Lilly cleared her throat.

"Ya know we could call the boys over and all work on this stuff together," Lilly suggested.

"You have way to much hope that Connor's actually going to become our best friend," Evie said still not looking up. "The boy hardly says more than two words to us."

"Well maybe we can call Kameron and Jake," Lilly suggested. At the sound of Jake's name, Evie tensed up a bit. "You okay Evie?"

"I think we're fine without the boys," Evie said. She got up. "I'm gonna go get some snacks, kay?" She quickly headed out of the room. Lilly bit her lip, something was definitely up. She quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled down her contacts list until she found the number she was looking for and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Well hello my favorite convict," Lilly said.

"God save the queen," was the response she received and she laughed a little. She and Kameron always greeted each other like that as a sort of joke about their nationalities. "So what's up Lils?"

"Hey you noticed any stranger behavior with Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Um sort of," Kameron said. "First off we males don't look to see how other males are feeling like you girls do."

"Sexist," Lilly said.

"Whatever," Kameron said. "But yeah, Jake has been pretty much avoiding any conversation with me."

"So why do you think that's strange?" Lilly asked. "I never thought of you two as very articulate people."

"Thanks," Kameron said sarcastically. "But look Jake and I are tight and we do talk but today it's almost as if he's ignoring me."

"Well I'm getting that same vibe from Evie," Lilly said.

"So you think something's up?"

"Definetly," Lilly said. "Can you try and weasel some information out of Jake?"

"Sure," Kameron said. "I'll text you if I find anything out."

"I'll do the same with Evie," Lilly said. "Bye Kam."

"Bye Lils," Kameron said and Lilly hung up her phone. She sighed. Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Hades sat in his throne tapping his fingers up and down on the side of the chair.

"I need a monster," He said aloud. "Now who owes me a favor?" He thought for a little. "I should really make a list of these things." Suddenly a figure appeared.

"Maybe I can help," Hades looked up and smirked. It was and old looking man with wings and carried a double hammer.

"Charon I thought I told you to stay at your post," Hades said. "Those dead souls can't navigate across the river themselves now can they?"

"They're dead, they ain't goin' nowhere," Charon said. Hades smirked at the old man's demeanor. "Now about your needed monster I think I can help you."

"Oh really?" Hades asked. Charon's comment had caught his interest.

"If you remember," Charon began. "A few thousand years ago, the Lapiths' had been celebrating a feast for their king, Peritheios, for he had just recently married Ippodameia."

"Ah yes the Centaurs," Hades said remembering the event. "They do owe me." He turned to Charon. "Find the Centaurs and tell them to destroy the Rangers, and make sure to remind them why they're in debt to me." Charon nodded and disappeared. Hades sat back down on his throne and smirked.

* * *

Kameron and Jake were walking back from the beach. Jake had barely uttered two words the whole time they had been at the beach and while Jake wasn't obsessively talkative, they were friends and they usually did talk. Kameron sighed and looked at Jake.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Kameron asked. Jake looked up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jake said.

"Jake seriously," Kameron said. "You've barely spoken today. Something's on your mind."

"Well," Jake started but then stopped. "No it's nothing."

"Jake we're mates," Kameron said. "Something is clearly up. Come on man, just tell me." Jake sighed.

"Okay look things are just really awkward between me and Evie right now," Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Kameron asked. Jake stopped and sat down on a park bench. Kameron sat down next to him as Jake sat in silence.

"We kissed."

"What!" Kameron shouted. Jake sent him a look and Kameron gave him an apologetic look. "When did it happen?"

"After that whole fiasco with the sirens," Jake said. "Evie and I were just hanging out at the beach and talking, except,"

"Except what?" Kameron asked.

"Everything just seemed different," Jake said. "I mean everything seemed awkward and like Evie and I weren't as close as we had been before." He put his head in his hands. "This sucks."

"What do you mean?" Kameron asked.

"Nothing is going to be the same," Jake said. "Evie and I are just going to avoid each other rather than talk about it."

"Why would you avoid her?" Kameron asked. "I mean couldn't you see you two as,"

"Don't finish that sentence," Jake said cutting him off. "Look if Evie and I were to date then," He paused to think about it. "What would happen if we did date then break up? Not only would that be awkward for our team but I'd lose one of my closest friends." Kameron stopped to think about that. The he remembered something.

"Hey Jake you remember that party I had about two years back?" Kameron asked.

"Yeah the guys only party," Jake said.

"Yeah well remember when we were playing video games all of us were asking each other just random stuff and then someone asked you if you liked Evie," Jake looked up at him clearly remembering that day. "Jake, you said you might."

"Kameron that was two years ago," Jake said. He stood up. "Look Evie and I can't date." And with that Jake grabbed his bag and left. Kameron shook his head watching Jake walk off before pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello?" Lilly said, finally picking up.

"Hey so I found out what happened," Kameron said.

"Good tell," Lilly said. "Cuz I snuck off to the bathroom when you called."

"Okay what I'm about to tell you is going to really shock you,"

"Kam just tell me," Lilly whispered urgently.

"Jake and Evie kissed and now things are incredibly awkward between them," Kameron said. He heard complete silence on the other line.

"And Jake told you this?" Lilly asked quietly. Kameron recognized her tone.

"Lils I'm sure Evie was going to tell you about it," Kameron began.

"I'm fine Kam," Lilly said. "I gotta go, Evie's gonna come looking for me."

"Bye Lilly," Kameron said closing his phone. He sighed. He knew there was going to be a confrontation between the two girls, and it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Evie looked up, upon hearing her door opened. Lilly was standing there with an interesting look on her face.

"Lilly what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly asked quietly. Evie looked confused then saw Lilly's cell phone.

"Who?"

"Kameron," Lilly said. "But I was expecting that maybe my best friend would tell me what the hell was wrong! God Evie, since when have we kept secrets from each other?"

"Lils look I didn't want to tell you cuz I didn't want to think about it!" Evie said. "I just wanted to pretend that it had never happened!" Lilly's expression softened when she saw Evie cover her face with her hands. Lilly sat down next to her as Evie took a deep breath.

"Do you like Jake?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know," Evie said looking up. "I never had to deal with these kinds of feelings, especially not for Jake." She sighed. "What do I do?"

"Talk to him," Lilly said. "You can figure where you two stand and if it's as friends then you're still friends." Evie nodded.

"Okay," She said. Then they heard their communicators beep. "But clearly not now."

"There's trouble down at the park," Adam's voice came through.

"We'll get there as soon as possible," Evie said.

"Ah I forget to tell you," Adam said. "Your communicator now works as a teleportation device as well." Evie and Lilly looked at each other before pressing the button. The two girls disappeared in streams of yellow and pink.

* * *

The two girls landed in the park and Lilly grabbed onto Evie's shoulder to keep her balance. The boys appeared not long after them.

"Well that's gonna take some getting used to," Kameron said.

"Guys we should probably focus at the thing charging at us," Jake said. Evie, Connor, and Jake rolled out of the way and Kameron grabbed Lilly and pulled her away just as it passed by.

"What the heck is that thing?" Connor asked.

"It's a Centaur," Lilly said. Everyone looked over at you. "Please like none of you have watched Harry Potter!"

"You're so British," Evie muttered.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready."

"Olympian Force Unite!" They all shouted. They felt the familiar power surge through them and their uniforms appear on them. The Centaur started to charge at them again and went to kick up at Lilly when Evie jumped in front of her and swung her staff at the Centaur's leg. It stumbled backwards and huffed at the two girls. It began to charge again when a bow and arrow appeared in Lilly's hand. She quickly set it up and hoped for the best as she fired off an arrow. It struck the Centaur and it stumbled backwards crying out in pain.

"Nice shot," Kameron said.

"I've never done that before," Lilly admitted. She saw the centaur heading back to charge at them. "Watch out!" She grabbed Kameron's arm and pulled him out of the way causing them to fall over. Connor and Jake were attempting to hold the Centaur back as Evie helped Lilly and Kameron up.

"Mr. Park do you think it would be possible to combine the power of my staff and Lilly's bow and arrow?" Evie asked into the communicator.

"You best bet to try it," Adam said. Evie and Lilly looked at each other before getting into the position. Connor, Jake, and Kameron were knocked to the ground and the Centaur began to charge towards them. Evie made a circle with her staff as Lilly pulled the bow back.

"Fire!" Evie shouted. Lilly released the bow and it soared through the circle Evie had made and straight into the Centaur. The Centaur cried out in pain before exploding. The two girls high-fived as the guys came over.

"Wow that was cool," Kameron said. Evie nodded.

"Power down," She said as all five of them quickly demorphed.

"Well bye," Connor said before walking off.

"Hey Kam," Lilly said. "Why don't we head over to Mr. Park's and check in and stuff." Lilly's voice trailed off as she grabbed the Aussie's arm and dragged him away from Jake and Evie.

"So," Jake said. They were both silent.

"Jake I,"

"Evie listen," They both laughed as they tried to talk at the same time. "You go first."

"Um I was thinking about what happened and it would probably be best if we just you know, stayed friends," Evie said.

"I was gonna say the same thing," Jake said. "I mean we're friends and teammates."

"Right nothing more," Evie said. "Now come on, I bet Lilly and Kameron are hiding somewhere listening in on this conversation." Jake nodded and they headed out of the park.

* * *

**Yes I know I took WAY too long of a hiatus and I would like to thank Toffy for setting me back on track!**

**Okay so I didn't get into the zords but this wasn't the right chapter. Also I know some people are probably upset that I brought Billy in and then ignored him but don't worry, there's a very big conversation brewing between him and Adam and it's going to be VERY awkward.**

**So if my reviewers are still out there........hit the little purple button and please go easy on the anger of the long wait!**


	6. A Red World

**Any reviewers still out there? I wouldn't be surprised if you're not. It seems I've become the Queen of hiatuses .**

**This chapter is for Toffy, because she's been pestering me to update! And I would like to thank her for that!  
**

* * *

Billy sat in Adam's basement. He had set up everything and while it wasn't as fancy as Tommy's lab had been, it would definitely be helpful. Billy had watched the team fight. It was evident they didn't have much experience with fighting and they worked okay as a team. He noticed Connor stuck out, out of the five teenagers. When he had been on the team, while he may not have been the most popular or social person, Billy had at least been friends with his teammates beforehand. He heard footsteps and turned a little to see Adam coming down the stairs.

"Training finished already?" Billy asked turning back to the screen.

"It's been two hours," Adam said with a laugh. "You really are focused."

"Yes but my mind started to wander a few minutes ago," Billy said. Adam gave him a look. "Just about the team."

"They don't have much experience," Adam said. Billy nodded.

"But your red, Connor," Billy said. "He's not much of a leader."

"Connor's not used to all this," Adam said. "And not just the whole ranger business."

"Your yellow seems to have the whole leader attitude," Billy pointed out. Adam laughed a little.

"Yeah Evie's got some spunk," Adam said. "She seems to have taken the place as understudy leader." Billy nodded. They both were silent for a little while. "So how's Kat?"

"She's good," Billy said. He paused. "She wasn't too happy to hear about all of this." Adam said nothing. "Look Adam I know it's a difficult topic but," Adam cut him off.

"But what Billy?" Adam asked clearly annoyed. "Have you had Kat taken from you? Have you spent years searching high and low for her? Have you had nightmares about the day when she was taken?" Billy said nothing. "Exactly! I've relived that day in my head over and over, trying to figure out what happened or how I could have let such a thing happen." He collapsed into a chair. "I just want them back, so badly." Billy went to say something but stopped, looking for the right words. Neither heard the footsteps quickly heading up the basement stairs.

"Just don't beat yourself up so much about it," Billy said. "We'll find them." Adam nodded and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Conner walked slowly up the steps to his house. He saw the pile of mail and newspaper on the porch and muttered something before picking them up. He grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door and stepped inside. After spending some much time out of the house he began to remember how bad his house smelled and looked. There were old take-out containers and laundry everywhere. He could hear the television and walked further into the room. His dad was passed out on his old recliner with a take-out container on his stomach and a beer bottled in his hand, tipped downwards toward the floor. Conner rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.

"Conner that you?" Conner's dad groggily asked from the couch.

"Yea dad," Conner said heading towards the refrigerator. He shut the door after seeing it was empty and headed out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" His dad asked.

"Out there's no food," Conner said opening the door. He stepped outside and shut the door. "Not like you'd ever notice." He descended the stairs and began walking before realizing something. He looked down at the silver watch-like article on his arm that Mr. Park and given them. He quickly snuck behind a bush and pressed one of the buttons and disappeared in a red light.

* * *

Hades sat in his throne. He banged his fist down in frustration. Persephone, who had been sitting near him jumped up in fright.

"I am tired of those worthless teenagers defeating me," Hades said. He looked over to Persephone. "Any ideas?"

"You want my opinion?" She asked, still shaken up from his little outburst.

"Why of course," Hades said with a slight smirk.

"A Cyclops," Persephone said quickly.

"Those creatures are weak," Hades said. "Really my dear, I would've thought after so much time with me you would have a more evil mind set." Persephone suppressed a glare.

"They're huge," She said. "The rangers can't defeat something when they're half its size." Hades smiled evilly.

"I seem to have made an incorrect assessment about you my dear Persephone," Hades said. "You may leave; I have some contacting that must be done." Persephone scurried out of the room before Hades could call her back.

* * *

Connor wandered through the supermarket looking for something to eat. He made his way over to the sushi and contemplated getting it.

"Connor?" He looked up to see Mr. Park pushing a grocery cart.

"Oh hey Mr. Park," Connor said while gabbing one of the sushi cartons. He started to walk away but Adam caught up to him.

"Connor there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Adam said. "Look you haven't been handing in many assignments and when you do they're only done at a half-attempt." Connor just ignored him. "Connor I understand that everything going on plus schoolwork must be difficult,"

"Mr. Park just stop OK," Connor said cutting him off. "Please don't act like you actually care, because you have no idea. If getting by is all I'm doing, then fine." Connor walked up to the register and quickly paid. He headed towards the door, not even glancing back at his teacher.

* * *

Evie, Lilly, Jake, and Kameron were sitting in class waiting for Mr. Park to show up.

"Mr. Park is never late," Lilly said.

"He seemed fine after training yesterday," Jake whispered so only the four of them could hear. The other three nodded. Evie looked around the room.

"Connor's not here either," Evie said.

"Does that really surprise you?" Jake asked. "He clearly doesn't care about school."

"Jake shut up," Evie said. "He's our teammate."

"Not like he acts like it," Jake said.

"Ignore him," Kameron said. "He's not too cool with Connor since Connor beat his time for the freestyle last year." Jake smacked Kameron and rolled his eyes. Suddenly they felt the ground beginning to shake and everyone began panicking and ran from the room except for Jake, Kameron, Lilly, and Evie.

"Mr. Park, are you there," Evie said into her communicator.

"Yeah you guys need to get to downtown, now," Adam said through the communicator. Jake ran over to the door and closed it.

"Mr. Park, Connor's not here," Lilly said a little frantic.

"Lilly we have to go now," Jake said. Lilly nodded

"Ready?" Evie asked.

"Ready," The other three responded.

"Olympian Force Unite!"

* * *

It was huge and was stomping through downtown Angel Grove.

"Mr. Park how can we beat this thing?" Kameron asked into his communicator as they ducked out of the way.

"And what the hell is it!" Evie shouted.

"A Cyclops," They heard another voice say. "And I've created just the thing to defeat it."

"But it can only be accessed with all five of you," Adam added in.

"Remind me to kill Connor later," Evie said as she attempted to fire at the Cyclops. It hit the Cyclops' thigh, but did no damage.

"Connor where are you?" Lilly half screamed into her communicator. A flash of red appeared and Connor was there fully morphed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jake asked clearly pissed off. Connor ignored him.

"What's this contraption to beat this thing?" Connor asked. The area around grew darker and they looked up to see a large metal object.

"The Olympian Force Megazord," Adam said through the communicator. They all stared up at the large metal contraption. The legs were blue, the arms green, the chest yellow, the head red, and the sword was pink.

"A pink weapon?" Jake asked. Lilly smacked his arm.

"Awesome!" Kameron said.

"Let's go," Evie said as they boarded the Megazord.

"This is amazing," Lilly said.

"Lils admire later," Evie said. "We've got a monster to defeat." Lilly nodded sheepishly before finding her designated area.

"Alright let's see if we can defeat this ugly thing," Evie said. She looked at Connor.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Connor you're the leader," Lilly whispered to him. He looked over at the pink ranger. He assumed under her helmet she was sending him a pleading look. He sighed.

"Let's do this," He said. He grabbed hold of the controls and began to pilot the Megazord. The fight began as the Megazord and the Cyclops fought. They weren't doing too well and were taking the bulk of the hits.

"Power levels are dropping!" Kameron shouted from his position.

"Connor the sword!" Evie shouted.

"That will use the last of our power," Lilly said, clearly frantic.

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Evie said looking over at Connor. He nodded and began to power up. The Megazord began shaking violently as Connor kept a tight grip on the controls.

"Hold on!" Connor shouted. He finally got the sword up and struck the Cyclops. It exploded and the five teens bega cheering.

"Seems Mr. Cyclops should have just stayed a myth," Kameron said.

* * *

Lilly and Kameron were biking through Angel Grove when they saw Connor.

"Connor!" Lilly called. He turned and the two biked over to him. "Hey, great job today."

"Uh thanks," He said looking closely at Lilly.

"So you busy right now mate?" Kameron asked. "Cuz Lilly and I are meeting up with Jake and Evie at the park. We're just gonna hang around and maybe play some frisbee, since Mr. Park gave us the afternoon off." Connor looked at the two. He didn't get why they were being so nice to him. He had almost not gone to fight earlier that day and he could hear the aggrevation in Evie's voice in his original absence. He sighed.

"I can't," Connor said. Then without another word, he turned and walked away.

"Why is he like that?" Lilly asked Kameron.

"Maybe he's just not used to people trying to be his friend," Kameron said. "I mean he's pretty much ignored at school." Lilly looked to where Connor was. She saw him walk up to a house that was in horrible shape.

"Kam," She said pointing. He looked over at the house. "I think his real issues start at home." They biked over to the house and quietly snuck up to the window. They quickly peered in. The house was a mess and completely dark. Lilly could make a figure passed out in a recliner. They quickly ran back to their bikes and took off down the street. As soon as they were far enough from the house Lilly stopped causing Kameron to stop.

"What?" Kameron asked looking at Lilly. Lilly sighed and shook her head. Connor's house seemed more depressing than her own. She was determined to make Connor open up.

"Nothing," She said getting back on her bike. Kameron shrugged as they continued towards the park.


	7. The Party's Over

"So our weapons are from Zeus?" Evie asked. The five teenagers were standing in what they could now call their base, but was actually Adam's basement, with Adam and Billy. After their training session for that day, Adam had brought them downstairs to meet Billy, who was running all technical aspects and had built their Megazord.

"Yes while Zeus may seem inactive in helping you," Billy explained. "He did send the weapons."

"So will we eventually get weapons?" Jake asked gesturing to himself, Kameron, and Connor.

"I would assume so," Billy said. "I believe Zeus is waiting for the oppurtune moment to send the weapons."

"Goody," Jake muttered.

"Aw come on mate," Kameron said. "I mean Zeus has sent the girls their weapons but not us because he knows we can actually fight."

"HEY!" The two girls shouted before both smacking Kameron.

"I was just kidding," The Aussie said rubbing his now sore arm.

"Yeah right convict," Lilly said.

"Plus I could so take you in a fight," Evie said.

"Evie's right by the way," Jake said whispering to Kameron.

"I was just messing with your heads," Kameron said. "But it seems you two can't take a joke."

"And you can't take a hit," Evie said acknowledging how he was still rubbing his arm.

"I've been dealt worse," Kameron said.

"Alright," Adam said getting their attention. "It's getting late. You can go now."

"Bye Mr. Park," Lilly said heading out of the basement with Kameron. Connor followed them not saying a word.

"Do your homework!" He called after them.

"By Mr. Park," Evie and Jake intoned as they headed up the stairs.

"Teenagers," Adam said shaking his head.

* * *

Hades sat on his throne waiting for an idea to come to him. Persephone stood from where she was sitting.

"And where do you think you're going my dear?" Hades asked.

"It's late and I am tired," She said. Hades looked down at the goblet he had given her hours ago.

"But you hardly had anything to drink,"

"I don't like wine," She said before leaving the room. Hades picked up the goblet and went to drink it but stopped. He stared into the goblet at the wine.

"Dionysus," He whispered looking at the purple liquid. He swirled his finger around in the cup as he thought about it. He lifted his finger up and watched the liquid drip to the floor. He smirked evilly "Perfect."

* * *

Kameron tossed and turned as he tried to fall asleep. He sighed as he propped his arm up on his elbow and looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning. He sighed in frustration and fell back on his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut willing himself to fall asleep. He never noticed the cloud entering his room. It hovered above him for a few seconds, before a mist rained down on him. Kameron suddenly fell fast asleep.

* * *

Lilly, Evie, and Jake were at their lockers the next morning.

"So where's Kameron?" Lilly asked looking over at Jake. Jake shrugged.

"Maybe we bruised his ego too much," Evie said causing both girls to giggle.

"Or not," Jake said with wide eyes. They all turned to look. Kam's hair which was usually just pulled back was hanging down causing the bangs to sweep right above his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with what looked like an orange fox on the shirt. His normally tan board shorts were a deep purple with a green and brown pattern running down the sides.

"Mornin' all," Kameron said with a smile.

"Kam what the hell?" Evie asked bluntly.

"You don't like my new look Evelyn?" Kam asked.

"No and when the hell did I say you could call me Evelyn?" Evie asked getting pissed off at Kam using her name instead of her nickname.

"Evelyn sounds much more enticing," Kameron said. Evie gave Kam a look between weirded out and pissed off. Jake was absolutely speechless at his best friends action.

"Um Kam," Lilly said quietly, but the Aussie was able to hear her. "Your clothes don't match."

"Of course they do!" Kam exclaimed with a smile. Then he turned away and headed down the hall.

"What the hell," was all Jake could mutter out.

* * *

Connor noticed something different about Kameron that day, and it wasn't just his eccentric choice of colors. He seemed to be avoiding or ignoring Lilly, Evie, and Jake. Instead, he had traded hanging with them for hanging out with who would be considered 'the cool kids' or the football players and the cheerleaders. Even Marcus and Dean, who normally would have taken advantage of Kam's eccentric clothing, were actually being nice to him and even compliemented him.

Connor decided to forget about all he had noticed in the Aussie's new attitude and appearance. People were able to change and make new friends, just not him. It was while walking home that Connor heard some strange noises coming from the woodsy area of Angel Grove's park. Connor tried to ignore whatever aspect in him that wanted to go find out and finally gave up and went. He ducked down behind a bush and peaked out. What he saw, confused the hell out of him.

All the kids from school who had been praising over Kameron that day were dancing around in strange looking purple and green clothing. Past them in a huge and adornished throne sat Kameron who was had a huge, but maniacle looking grin on his face.

"My followers!" He shouted standing up. Everyone stopped to look over at him. "This is what we live for. To live in a time of ecstacy and not worry about all those silly troubles that people seem to have." He threw a strange looking white dust in the air that rained down upon everyone who had been dancing. They all cheered and began dancing again. Kameron smirked and sat down. Connor quickly snuck away from his hiding spot.

"Jake, Lilly, Evie come in," Connor said into his morpher.

"What's up Connor?" Lilly asked.

"There's something going on at the park," He said. "Involving Kameron."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"You guys have to see it to believe this one," Connor said. There was a pause before a green, yellow, and pink light came down by Connor and Lilly, Jake, and Evie appeared. Connor led them over to where he had been hiding and pointed out the rucus.

"Oh my god," Evie whispered.

"Now this is creepy," Jake said.

"Okay something is seriously wrong here," Lilly said.

"Mr. Park it's Evie are you there?"

"He's not here but I am," Billy's voice came through.

"Any of your equipment able to get a look at what we're looking at?"

"Point your communicator at it and push the third button," Billy said. Evie did as instructed and it emitted a small grey light.

"Woah," Billy said.

"Yeah our reaction exactly," Jake said.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Billy asked. "Monsters or dusts?"

"I saw Kam throw some white dust," Connor said.

"That's probably why your classmates are acting the way they are," Billy said. "And to stop the effect you're going to have to go to the source."

"You mean Kam?" Lilly asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Billy said.

"But we can't hurt Kam he's our friend," Lilly said quietly.

"At this point he's not the Kam you know," Billy said. "Whatever is possessing him is what's causing that."

"Thanks Billy," Evie said. The four of them stood.

"Ready?" Connor asked looking over at Lilly. She sighed before joing them.

"Olympian Force, Unite!" The felt the power surge through them as the morphed. The ran into the area. Everyone stopped dancing.

"Ah power rangers," Kameron said from his seat. "You see my followers, these are the kind of people who wish to stop us. To destroy me!" The other four looked at each other. Kameron smirked evilly. "Destroy them!" The masses ran towards the four rangers. The four went into fighting stances and began to fend off their classmates.

"We can't hurt them," Jake said trying his best to just defend himself.

"We have to get Kameron!" Lilly shouted. Evie pushed some of the people away from her. She ran over to Jake and pushed someone off of him.

"Think you can give me a boost?" She asked. He gave her a look before understanding what she meant. He quickly knelt down as Evie used his back to soar over the whole crowd and landed onto Kameron.

"Think you can take me yellow ranger?" Kameron said sarcastically. He ran towards her and they began fighting.

"Kam stop this," Evie said. He laughed as he shoved her forcefully to the ground. She grabbed his wrist. "I hope this works." She hit the button on his morpher. "Olympian Force, unite!" Kam began to morph and as he did so a strange white light exited through him.

"Woah," Kam said as he helped Evie up. The other three rangers ran over to him. Everyone who had been fighting them stopped as whatever was used on them wore.

"The Power Rangers!" One of the girls in the group shouted.

"Everyone you need to get out of here fast!" Jake shouted. They saw a figure forming and all the other teenagers quickly ran from the area. The light had formed a woman wearing the same strange clothing Kam had been wearing.

"Who are you?" Kam asked staring at the woman. She laughed evilly.

"Silly silly boy," She said. "I am the spirit of the Maenads. I embody what you should be, fun-loving, carefree, and not worry about such silly things."

"But why?" Kam asked. The woman's facial expression grew dark.

"You dare question me fool," She said threateningly. With one quick movement she had a grasp of Kam's suit. "I am more powerful than you will ever know and if you dare defy me I will destroy you." As she was threatening Kam, Connor saw something appear out of the corner of his eye. He slowly bent down to pick it up. Jake, Evie, and Lilly all noticed this.

"Hey ugly!" Jake shouted. The woman dropped Kam and turned towards Jake. She ran towards him to attack. Connor threw Evie the weapon and went to help Jake. The girls ran over to Kameron and handed him the weapon. It was a blue spear but the tip looked a bit like a pinecone.

"Think I can add on to that thing you do?" Kam asked. Though he couldn't see it, both girls were smirking.

"Olympian staff!" Evie shouted calling for her weapon.

"Olympian bow!" Lilly said calling for her weapon. Evie then used her staff to make a ring. Lilly looked over at Kam. He nodded.

"Fire!" He shouted. He chucked his spear as Lilly released an arrow. Connor and Jake ducked as the spear and arrow made contact with the woman. She screamed in pain before exploding, leaving only the spear and an arrow. Kameron jogged over to get the spear. "This is nice." They all demorphed and Evie and Lilly gave him a look. "What?"

"I guess that means you must be weak," Lilly said.

"Yeah because Zeus had to send you a weapon," Evie said. Kam winced remembering his comment from the other day. The two girls began laughing.

"You walked right into that one dude," Jake said patting Kam's shoulder. He rolled his eyes as the two girls continued to laugh at his expense.


	8. Tell Tale Signs 1

Lilly pulled her sleeves down as she sat at her desk. The class was rowdy as  
usual and Evie was making a conscious point of staying quiet, Lilly had  
remarked how this was weird but the yellow Ranger just stayed quiet and said  
she'd explain all later. If the truth be known, she was still thinking over  
her own personal dilemmas and whilst she desperately wanted to talk to Lilly  
about it and get the level-headed girl's advice, she also didn't want to  
make her 'piggy in the middle' between her and Jake and besides, they'd  
kind of got it sorted… Sort of. The look on said blonde girl's face was  
also a deterrent - it looked like she had concerns of her own, though what  
about Evie didn't know, though she could take a wild guess, but at the  
moment she was to preoccupied to enquire.

The French class was always noisy, but usually settled upon the arrival of  
their teacher, however today was not a usual day as a substitute teacher walked  
through the door. Now, as you can probably expect, this piqued the curiosity  
of some (namely more sensible students like Lilly and Evie, though the latter  
was far from caring today) and encouraged the raucous behavior of the rest of  
the group. However, Mr. Ashcroft was no ordinary substitute teacher and one foul  
glare sent the entire class into silence, even Marcus and Dean.

"Keep your conversations for outside the classroom; when you are here, your  
time and attention is mine and mine alone." Whilst this caught the attention  
of the majority of the class, Evie was still too busy thinking and daydreaming  
to care about this new development in the school's staff structure and  
luckily for her, her obliviousness went unnoticed by Mr. Ashcroft. Unluckily  
for Lilly, Mr. Ashcroft seemed to notice her shy nervousness and honed in on  
it, picking her as the pupil to make an example of to the rest of the class.

"You there, what's your name?" Lilly froze as he pointed at her and she  
sat up in her seat as if cold water had been poured down her back.

"Me sir?"

"Yes you, don't play games with me girl."

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Phoenix, sir." Lilly stuttered, already feeling  
terribly self-conscious.

"Recite the alphabet in French."

"Now, sir?" Lilly asked, her voice quivering with reluctance.

"When else am I likely to ask you to do it? Of course now." Lilly gulped  
and began quietly, though thanks to the silence of the room, her mouse-volume  
voice could be heard. Mr. Ashcroft was not impressed. "Not in your seat girl,  
get to the front of the class, now."

This seemed to grab Evie's attention as she looked to her friend who had  
gone a terrified tone of white.

"But sir,"

"Now, Miss Phoenix!" Lilly nodded meekly and rose to her feet, pulling  
down her sleeves once more and timidly walking to the front of the class. Evie  
felt physical pain for her friend. She knew how shy she was and the very  
thought of speaking in front of the class was sure to terrify her. She saw the  
panic-stricken look on Lilly's face and felt vehement hatred for the  
specimen of substitute educational authority in front of her.

Lilly took a deep breath as she closed her eyes in an attempt to control her  
nerves. As she opened them slowly she began the recital, looking at the class  
and seeing the faces of Connor and Evie, fixing on the face of the latter as a  
source of reassurance, though the expression on Evie's face was far from  
helpful. She used a shaking hand to sweep back her fringe and glanced at her  
wrist before pulling her sleeve down once more. She could feel her heart  
pounding like a rampaging rhino in her chest and thought she would burst.  
Another deep breath seemed to help, but her throat felt like it was closing up  
in panic.

Evie could see the pleading look in Lilly's eyes, the expression there was  
so tormenting that she wanted to beg Mr .Ashcroft to cease his punishment, but  
she couldn't find her voice until it was too late.

Lilly collapsed at the front of the class.

"Lilly?" Evie asked, getting up in her chair immediately. Connor looked  
on with slight concern.

"Return to your seat girl."

"But sir-!"

"NOW!" Evie stared with contempt at the substitue teacher and reluctantly  
returned to her seat.

"This is not helping anyone, Miss Phoenix." Lilly didn't stir and Evie  
could not take it any longer.

"Can't you see that she's passed out?!" The yellow Ranger got out of  
her seat with a start as the class started to whisper between themselves. She  
crouched beside Lilly and touched her forehead; Connor silently joined her at  
her side.

"Return to your seats, both of you."

"But she's burning up!" Evie replied incredulously, dropping the  
'sir' as she felt the man did not deserve such respect.

"I said return to your seats."

"I will NOT." Evie replied, staring as intensely as she could. "She  
needs to be seen by the nurse, sir." She added the latter begrudgingly,  
hoping the small act would ease the teacher's no doubt wounded ego.

"Fine, you boy, take her to the nurse." Evie saw the surprise in  
Connor's face for a moment before he nodded and scooped Lilly up in his  
arms. Evie was outraged, but bit her tongue to prevent her from saying  
something she would later regret.

"Sir," She said, speaking as calmly as she could, "May I please go with  
her, she'll want me there when she wakes up." Mr. Ashcroft glared at her,  
looking at Connor who was as stony faced as usual, though with an added  
intensity to his glare and Lilly, who still showed no signs of life apart from  
the very faint rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, before he  
conceded.

"Fine." Evie didn't need telling twice and neither did Connor

"Where are we going, I thought we were going to the nurse's office?"  
Evie asked as Connor took an earlier turning into a corridor away from said  
office.

"We were, until I spotted that." He nodded towards Lilly's left wrist.  
Her sleeve had wrinkled up as he'd picked her up and there was an oddly  
shaped symbol glowing upon her skin. "Somehow, I don't think the nurse  
will be able to explain that." Evie would've laughed if it wasn't for  
his dead-pan expression and the look in his eyes.

"No prizes for guessing where we're going then." Connor nodded and Evie  
knocked on the door when they reached Mr. Park's classroom, which, thankfully  
for them, only contained the teacher himself.

"What on Earth? Lilly?"

"She collapsed Mr. Park," Evie explained as Connor placed the pink ranger on  
one of the desks as best as he could.

"So why aren't you in the nurse's office?"

"Because of that." Connor replied monotonously, pointing to the symbol.  
Adam looked at it curiously, as Evie folded her arms.

"What does it mean, sir?" Adam looked perplexed.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Great." Connor muttered sarcastically, receiving a scowl from Evie for  
his trouble.

"So what do we do now?"

"You two will get back to class, I'll take Lilly to Zeus, they're bound  
to know what's going on."

"But sir, I want to be there when she wakes up!"

"Lilly needs you to keep your cover, Evie. It won't help anyone if the  
entire school finds out what's going on."

"But Mr. Park-"

"Come on Evie."

"Like you care, Connor." Connor gave her a look that made her feel like  
her bone marrow froze over.

"Just do as he says." Evie nodded without a fuss, though the look in her  
eyes was clearly questioning and begging to argue back. She turned to her best  
friend and pushed her blonde fringe out of her face,

"Hang in there Lils, we're counting on you." Connor cleared his throat  
from the doorway, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Please Lils, you  
can't leave me to handle the guys on my own, now can you?" Evie smiled  
weakly and followed Connor out, glancing back at Lilly briefly.

Adam sighed before pressing the transport button on Lilly's morpher.

* * *

The day passed quietly, though Evie was still as anxious as hell and when she  
relayed what had happened in the French class to Jake and Kameron at lunch,  
the boys were vehement in their hatred for the substitute teacher.

"He made her do what?" Kameron asked, almost dropping his can of soda.  
Evie nodded.

"You should've seen her face, it was awful."

"She'll be ok though, right?" Jake asked. Evie looked around to make  
sure no one was listening and said in a hushed voice,

"No idea, Connor carried her to Mr. Park's room, he's taken her to  
Zeus."

"We'll just have to wait and see then." Kameron said, slurping his soda  
once more and Evie nodded.

"Gotta keep up the cover too." The boys nodded and the bell rang for  
class.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus' booming voice called, startling  
Adam slightly if he weren't expecting it.

"One of the ranger's is unwell and I think you may know what is  
wrong."

"Place her before me." Adam lay Lilly down on the small plateau that had  
risen from the palace floor. "This symbol?" Adam nodded. "This is a most  
grave matter indeed."

"How so?" Adam asked, looking to the unconscious teen before him.

"She is under a sleeping spell. She must have come into contact with an  
agent of Hades. Only his sorcery is capable of such a fiendish spell."

"Fiendish?"

"Yes, she has been attacked in her sleep. I am afraid, our pink ranger will  
not awaken unless her team mates enter her dreams, find and destroy the agent  
before this symbol grows up her neck and turns wholly black." Adam looked at  
the symbol. The shape had begun to grow and spread, weaving a vine like  
pattern up Lilly's arm, the beginning points of which were beginning to turn  
a dark magenta whilst the newer curls were still glowing a bright pink.

"How do we get into her dreams?"

"Someone close to her will have to enter. Must pacify her troubled mind and  
slay the agent."

"How much time does she have?"

"One can not be too sure. She is in an enchanted sleep, if she is strong of  
mind it shall take longer."

"But you have an idea? You said it was grave." Adam pushed, his  
impatience was increasing.

"I would approximate one lunar cycle, possibly two rises of the sun."

"So what? Less than two days?" Zeus nodded and Adam was left with only  
one urgent thought; 'Oh crap.'

* * *

Upon Adam's instruction the rangers, somehow even a thoroughly reluctant  
Connor, had made their way to Lilly's house after school.

"Why're we here again?" Connor asked, his face sulky and his voice  
sullen.

"Because we need to know what's troubling Lilly, what the agent's  
feeding off, then we can beat it." Evie replied, thoroughly sick of the red  
ranger's attitude. Evie opened the door using the key that Lilly's parents  
had given her during their last holiday in case of emergencies.

The house was tidy and well kept. Everything seemed to be in order and, well  
normal. They peeked into the living room and saw pictures of a young Lilly all  
over the mantle piece, a few of her with her hair in braids, one of her  
obviously at some sort of junior dance recital, another of her holding an  
award for English in her old school's uniform. Evie smiled, before seeing a  
note by the phone in the hall way. She read it aloud, forgetting herself in  
the moment and about trying to see if it were private first;

_Lilly, sweetheart, I've been called into work again for the late shift.  
Dad's rung to say he won't be home until the weekend, so only worry about  
dinner for yourself, ok? There's plenty in the fridge and there's money in  
the jar if you want pizza. Take care and I'll see you in the morning, love  
mom._

Evie looked at the note with an expression that the three boys  
couldn't rationalize. "Come on, lets check her room." She said quietly  
and the three boys traipsed upstairs after her.

Lilly's room was unordinary tidy. All her books were neatly on their  
shelves, her computer was switched off, though a few notes were tacked to it  
here and there. There was a notice board on the wall, one side was completely  
covered in photos and the other in neatly scrawled handwriting.

What was out of place was a photo album, lying open on the bed.

"What's this?" Evie went for it, but noticing the three boys outside  
the room, she rolled her eyes. "There's nothing in here that's going to  
bite you."

"Isn't it a bit rude to go into a girl's room without their permission  
though?" Kameron asked. Connor looked as though he silently agreed through  
his nonchalance.

"Well I've come in."

"Yeah but you're a girl." Jake added.

"Oh shut up and get in here." So they did and looked at the book Evie was  
holding.

"It's full of notes."

"Well done Captain Obvious." Evie muttered as Jake scowled. All the notes  
were obviously from Lilly's parents and they were all similar to the one  
Evie had read before.

"She kept them all? She keeps them all?" Kameron asked. Evie nodded.

"Her parents aren't home much, they work like crazy and Lilly pretty much  
lives here on her own most of the time."

"Doesn't that get lonely?" Evie nodded sadly.

"Damn, how long's this been going on?" Kameron asked, looking at the  
volume of notes.

"Pretty much since they got here I think." Evie replied.

"So she's had to adjust to a new country on her own?" Evie nodded.  
Connor felt a small twinge of guilt for giving her such a hard time when she  
first convince him to join the team. Hell, his dad was always there despite  
him not wanting to be, Lilly was constantly alone, despite knowing her family  
loved her. Perhaps that's what made it worse, the fact that she was denied  
something so important that she at least knew existed. He never truly missed  
the love of his family because he was pretty sure it have never been there in  
the first place.

"Look there's a letter too." Jake said, pointing to the piece of paper  
on the bed which Evie picked up and read aloud once more,

_Dear Lilly,_

_Just wanted to say sorry I missed you when you left. I'm really sorry, but  
Chantelle said I couldn't meet you, she thinks we're too close and that I  
like you more than her. I told her you're just my best friend, that  
there's nothing going on, but she wouldn't listen. Besides, I know you  
know how much I like her, I couldn't risk her dumping me. I hope you  
understand._

_Hope everything's going ok over there, your new friends sound cool, wish I  
could meet them. What happened to your last letter? I don't seem to have  
gotten one in a while, are you sure you're ok?_

_Sorry, but I've gotta keep it short, I'm meeting Chantelle now and you  
know I can't keep her waiting._

_Write back soon, ok?_

Michael." Evie's face fell. "Oh God."

"What?" Jake asked,

"Duh, dude. Best friend pushed out for the girlfriend." Kameron replied.  
Evie shook her head.

"It's not just that, they've been friends for years and they were so  
close. I reckon Lilly really liked him."

"As in, really, really liked?" Evie nodded. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Great, so we have a heart break on our hands?" Evie scowled.

"Possibly. If not we've at least got a spurned best friend." She shook  
her head. "Men."

"Hey!" Jake and Kameron muttered. Evie glared.

"Come on, we have to go sort this." She felt guilty for reading Lilly's  
private thing aloud, she'd have to apologize later.

* * *

"You reckon you can sort this then?" Adam asked as Evie nodded.

"I think so sir, I'll go in and help Lilly. Everyone else should be ready  
in case the agent escapes from her. Adam nodded as the teens approached Lilly.  
She was still unconscious an the symbol had grown up to her shoulder and was  
beginning to creep up her neck visibly, so that it was visible above the slashed  
collar of her jumper that ran across her shoulders. The color was deepening  
too and most of the symbol was now either black or a dark blood red.

"You haven't got much time." Evie nodded.

"How do I enter her dreams?"

"Zeus gave me this." He handed her a necklace with a circular pendant. It  
was shaped like an overly curved crescent moon and inside the gap, sat a  
silver arrow. "Wear this and touch the markings on her arm. When you want to  
come back, put this around your neck and the, well the dream Lilly's. It  
should bring you back, but you haven't got long, remember that." Evie  
nodded and looked the boys.

"Wish me luck." The boys did so, even Connor nodded, before she slipped  
the necklace over her head and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Well if you're still reading this then you're all probably thinking a few different thoughts:**

**a) The Queen of the hiatuses finally decided to post!**

**b) Two chapters in one day? Nice**

**c) How long until the next chapter?**

**So I'll address all of these now.**

**a) I took forever to update and I'm REALLY sorry. My muse decided to ditch me and I was clueless as to what to write for the last chapter, but I finally managed to get it up.**

**b) The reason you all get a little two-for-one special is all thanks to Toffy. She wrote this chapter and did an awesome job (big round of applause for her XD) There will clearly be a second part to this but I get the priviledge of writing it.**

**c) You're all gonna hate me but I'm forced to take another hiatus. I leave for camp on Sunday and won't be back until August. I will definetly be writing while I'm there but the chapter won't be up until I get home.**

**Anyways what you can expect coming up is t****he second part of Tell-Tale Signs and an Adam-centric chapter where you'll finally learn of his tumultous past (at least the past between him being a ranger and the present day in the story)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapters and again a HUGE thanks to Toffy for this one!**


End file.
